Unknown World
by ShyAngelAria
Summary: When Aria Momichi finds a ancient mirror in her school's basement,she finds herself in an unknown world 500 years in the past!
1. Chapter 1

ShyAngelAria: Hello everybody!! I'm kind of excited because this is my first story! I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

Chapter 1: Bone Eaters Frame?!!

500 years into the past, a girl name Kagome was walking with her friends towards the village Kaede lived in. Apparently, Kaede had something to tell them and had wanted them to come see her right away.

"I wonder what that old hag wants now?" said Inuyasha

"It must be important, since Kaede sounded very worried. Or at least that's what Miyoga told us." Replied Kagome.

"Well whatever it must be, we have to hurry before it gets dark." said Miroku.

"I agree." replied Sango.

When everyone was in Kaede's house, they were sitting around in the tea room waiting for Kaede to speak.

"Kagome…" said Kaede. "Is the Bone Eaters Well getting you home every time you use it?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"I asked because we have a problem. Everyone, do you remember when Kagome was stuck in her era because there were vines covering the well?"

"Yes."

"And, when Kagome had used the sacred arrow to get back, almost destroying the well causing us to rebuild it?"

"Yeah, I remember that. We had to use extra wood because most of the well's original wood was missing," said Miroku.

"Correct replied Kaede. "I have just recently found out that someone had stolen some of the well's wood."

"What?!!" cried everyone.

"That ain't possible. "said Inuyasha. "We were there the whole time!"

"Inuyasha's right." Said Shippo. "No one could have stole anything, if they did, Inuyasha would have caught their scent."

"Right!" said Inuyasha.

"That may be true, but you all know how slow Inuyasha is, he sometimes can't even catch the scent of a demon nearby." replied Kaede.

"What was that you old hag?!! You tryin to pick a fight with me?!!"

"No Inuyasha, I'm just being honest."

"Why you! I'll show you who's slow damn woman!"

Inuyasha jumped at Kaede, but she dodged him and ran to the side of Kagome.

"Kagome isn't gonna save you from me you old hag!"

"Inuyasha!"

"Huh?"

"Sit boy!!"

Inuyasha's beaded necklace glowed and forcefully dropped him to the ground causing a large hole in the shape of his body to appear on the floor.

"Thank you Kagome."

Kaede stepped over Inuyasha's body to get back to her seat.

"As I was saying, I know that the wood was indeed stolen because the thief came back and left it behind. But the wood was built and carved into a large oval shape, it was very interesting, I must say. About four inches away from the end of the oval was higher than the rest of it, somewhat like a flat bowl, but different."

"From your description, I would say that it's a frame." said Kagome.

"A frame?" replied everyone.

"Yeah, in the modern era we use things called frames to hold pictures and mirrors in it."

"Kaede, where did you find it since the thief left it behind?" asked Miroku.

"I found it in front of the tree Inuyasha was sealed on. But when I touched it, a light shone brightly into my eyes, and when the light faded, it disappeared."

"It disappeared huh…"said Sango." Since it's made from the Bone Eaters Well, it's more likely to have its powers too, so it could have gone Kagome's era."

"That make's sense." said Kaede. "Kagome, could you and Inuyasha try it find this frame in your era? I'm afraid of what will happen if it is left unfound."

"Yeah." replied Kagome.

"Why the hell do I have to go?" asked Inuyasha.

"Because Inuyasha, if a demon had gone through the portal in the frame and ended up in Kagome's era, she wouldn't be able to protect herself, let alone the people now would she?"

"Humph! Fine I'll go!"

When Inuyasha and Kagome had got back to the modern era, it was evening. The sky was dark and full of stars, and the only light that shone through was the beautiful full moon above. When kagome looked into the sky, the moonlight cast down upon her face causing Inuyasha to blush when he looked at her.

"Inuyasha."

"Yeah."

"Do you think we'll be able to find that frame here?"

"I doubt it, since this place has millions of them here."

"Kaede said that the frame had incantations carved all over it and there was some words carved at the top of it in kanji."

"Did she tell you what the words were?"

Kagome nodded and spoke the words: _"When whom is sacred has touched thee, one will be the key of time and space."_

"That's all she was able to read before the frame disappeared." said Kagome.

"So there was more to the incantation?"

"Yeah."

"Well, all we have to do now is find a frame that has some unknown language written all over it."

"Ok, but first, let's go home and we'll go searching tomorrow."

While walking towards Kagome's house hand in hand, Kagome notice that the light's were still on, meaning that her family was awake. It was as if they were waiting for them to come home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yay! That's the first chappie! Dances around excitedly

I hope you liked it! If there's anything I can do to improve my writing skills, I would appreciate it very much if anyone could help me. Thank you for taking your time reading this story! Chapter 2 will be out soon I hope. Hehe.


	2. Chapter 2

I am very sorry for the long wait everyone, please forgive me! T-T

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2 : The Kohan Mystery

Early next morning in the Momichi residence, an alarm clock rang loudly as the sun began to rise. In the bedroom the noise was coming from, a hand reached from the bed to the nightstand to turn the alarm off.

"It's morning already? I don't wanna get up." Just when this person was about to fall back to sleep, the bedroom door slammed open.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ARIA!" Screamed the twin boys at the door.

"Shuyin, Seiyue, you guys scared me!

"Sorry." Replied the two.

When Aria got up from under the covers, her long silver/white hair poured out to the side of the bed(her hair goes 5 inches past her feet!). When the sun hit her eyes, they sparkled like light green jewels and were calm and beautiful like the sea. Today was Aria 15th birthday and also the holiday of St. Patrick's Day.

"Aria, what do you want to do today after school? Asked Shuyin.

"Well…..oh! Can we go the mall?"

"Yeah, I was meaning to go there to get a new video game." Replied Seiyue.

"Ok, the mall it is. But you better get ready now cause we're gonna be late for school."

Aria is a freshmen at Kohan High, while her brothers are seniors. Kohan High was one of Japan's top high schools and had the highest ratings in students test scores. But ever since the incident that happened in the previous year, Kohan isn't doing so well these days.

Last year, about 8 students had mysteriously disappeared at Kohan, and those students has not yet been found. Fellow students and teachers claimed that the missing students all disappeared around the basement which acts as the school's storage area. When the police found the rumors to be true, they had the principal lock up the basement for good. Kohan had lost many sponsers due to the incident and has often had to raise money, mainly because the students and staff refused to go down to the storage. Many students have often wondered what really happened down there, but no one has yet dared to go see.

"Everyone, quiet please. We have a new student today!" Shouted Mrs.Hina. " I would like you all to meet your new classmate, Fujikomi Reika. Ms. Fujikomi, please sit next to Ms. Momichi."

Reika had short red hair with beautiful, bright brown eyes that sparkled whenever the sun had hit them. When Reika had found her seat, she glanced over at Aria only to find that the girls who were talking about her in the hall wasn't lying about her long hair.

" Your name is Aria Momichi, right?"

"Yes, it's nice to meet you Fujikomi."

"Just call me Reika, alright?"

"Ok. So why did you came to this school? I mean, it's really rare to see someone transfer to this school these days."

"Well, I came here to find out what really happen here last year!" replied Reika with excitement in her voice.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm a really big fan of unsolved mysteries and I plan on becoming a detective. So when I heard about the mystery here, I begged my mom to transfer me here."

"Wow, so do you plan on going in the basement?"

"Yeah!"

"Hmm…I've always wondered what was down there."

"Really?! Then…" Reika grabbed Aria's hand and looked at her with stars in her eyes. "Will you come with me?"

"What?! Bu-But it's dangerous down there!"

"That's makes it more fun, and besides, if no one going to go down there, who is going to prove whether the disappearances really happened or not."

"………."

"Well, then its settled, we'll go during lunch time! Man , I can't wait!!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Of all the times Aria tried to tell Reika that it would be best if they didn't go, Reika did not hear a single word because she was in her own world. Soon, the lunch bell rang and Aria and Reika found themselves in front of the basement door.

"A-are you sure you still want to go?"

"Yeah." Replied Reika while taking the key from her pocket.

"How did you get the key?"

"I took it from the office when no one was in there."

When Reika unlocked the door and pushed it open, the smell of old furniture and paint engulfed them. When they got down to the bottom of the steps, all they saw were desks, chairs, and supplies.

"Wow. Let's look around to see if we can find something." Said Reika.

" Ok, but what should we look for?"

"Something that looks like it doesn't belong here." Replied Reika. After five minutes of searching, all they could find was, well, desks, chairs, and supplies.

"Reika, I can't find any….Huh?!!"

Just when Reika was about to ask what was wrong, she heard a loud crash and Aria screaming. Reika ran to where Aria was only to find buried under boxes.

"Hahaha, what happened?"

"I saw a rat and sorta ran into some boxes, I'm sorry."

"Hey, what's that?" On the now bare wall, there was a large oval-shaped mirror hanging up on it.

"Wow, how cool. Look it has some strange markings carved all over it." Said Reika.

"It has something written on the top of it."

"What does it say?"

"It says:

"_When whom is sacred has touched thee,_

_one will be the key of time and space._

_When whom who is not sacred has touched thee_

_Thy soul shall be tainted and lost._

_All whom who has touched thee, thy destiny is set."_

"Whoa, that's deep." Said Reika.

"We should leave and tell the principal about this."

"Yeah, let's go." Just when they were going to leave, a large rat ran across the floor in front of them.

"Aaahh!!" Screamed Reika.

"I told you there was a rat!!"

Reika ran from wall to wall to get away from the rat while Aria climbed on top of boxes. The rat seemed to chase Reika because everywhere she went the rat followed. Aria began to climb down from the boxes because Reika started to throw things at the rat and she wasn't hitting the target. When Reika threw a box at the rat, it had hit the mirror causing it to swing from side to side. Aria quickly kicked a box to the wall so the mirror wouldn't fall on the ground, but that didn't work. Instead of simply dropping on the box, the mirror bounced off the box on to the floor. Fortunately, the mirror didn't break, for it had fell on its wooden side.

"Whew, I'm glad it didn't break."

"I'll get you, you damn rat!"

Reika then threw a basketball at the poor rat. The basketball hit the rat, but it hit the rat so hard that the rat's body flew up in the air. The rat's dead body flew towards Aria, causing her to jump backwards. But when she did that, she slipped on a piece of paper and fell on top of the mirror.

"I'm sorry Aria!"

"Its ok, at least you killed the rat."

When the girls shared a laugh, the mirror started to glow very brightly.

"What's going on?!!"

"I don't know! Huh?!! Reika!! I can't move!!"

"What?!!" When Reika looked at Aria, Her body was going inside of the mirror! When Reika ran to try to grab Aria, she was too late, Aria was gone.

"Aria?" Reika then looked all over the room, but Aria was nowhere to be seen.

"Aria!! Where are you?!!!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Aria…You are the key…."

"What?"

"This…is you destiny."

"What are you talking about?!"

"Open your eyes Aria Momichi, wake up! Your destiny awaits!"

As Aria's eyes shot open, she began to get scared, for she was under water! As Aria swam to the surface and climbed out of the water, she began to scream and cry. After she had finally calmed down, Aria started to observe her surroundings. Apparently she had fallen into a small lake and it help to bother drying off because it was raining. Aria also saw that she in the middle of nowhere inside a forest.

"Where am I?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That's chapter 2, I hope you liked it! I'm sorry again for the long wait.


End file.
